Twists and Turns
by reachuphigh
Summary: o6. He just wanted a baby care class. KakuSaku, 100Themes, HIATUS.
1. Introductions

**Title:** Twists and Turns

**Author:** Heaven Lea

**Pairings:** KakuSaku

**Rating:** Mature

**Word Count:** 474

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever.

**A/N:** I'm horrible with Kakuzu's personality, so don't bite me for him being ooc. I jacked the list I'm writing off of from dragnclaw at deviantart.

- - - **x** - - -

_She_..

The bubble-gum locked girl was treating a stranger's wounds without even realizing who he was. When she had found him half-alive in the forests deep near her home, she hadn't even cared to find out who he was. Medical instincts had kicked in to the point where whenever or whatever place someone was injured, she could be there to fix them straight up to perfect with days of rest and time off ahead.

Her face was cast in a worried look as she worked quickly on her said patient, pumping that glowing chakra straight into wounds, only to re-knit tissues and everything else the medical books had classified beneath the skins surface. True, she had known the technical terms for almost every little thing that had been found out in the human body, but it wasn't like she was going to focus on clearing every single one up to wonderful health.

That'd make a person too well, almost sickly, it had seemed.

_He_..

The man covered in irregular stitchings along his tanned-like skin had been wounded in some sort of battle, ending up where the blossom was. Those bright on dark optics just stared up at her when he woke into consciousness, almost laughing at the way she was so focused; never had he thought someone could ignore another waking from a deep slumber.

All he could remember doing was stumbling over brush, just before finding himself face-down in the dirt and other various objects that littered the ground. No cloak to identify him as Akatsuki, let alone a ring to announce his presence as a member to add.

That pretty girl surgically operating on him with that flowing and warmth infused chakra had flopped back onto the ground, relieved that she had finally finished working on that damn man. It was tiring, curing wounds non-stop to make sure one was left alive and not dead to the decaying earth under their bodies. Little circumstances like that brought her to wits end, especially if it meant risking another's life in the process.

A grunt was all he managed, quickly attracting her attention.

"Ah! You are awake, Sir!" she cheerily pronounced, hoping that was enough to catch his senses up to the fact that he actually wasn't in some hell or heaven of the like.

Well… he couldn't really find himself in heaven, seeing all the crimes he had committed without even converting to some religion. His mind flickered back to some far-off memory of a partner who sacrificed himself constantly in need of religious standards of that 'Jashinistic' thing, whatever Hidan had defined it as.

He nodded her way, thoughts interrupted with, '_Even if you were in hell, she'd be enough to make it all better._'

"Kakuzu."

She smiled at the sound of his name, a slight red painted on pale canvas.

"Sakura."


	2. Foreign

**Word Count:** 901 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever.

- - - **x** - - -

The man kept going on and on after she had found him. On about what you may ask? Why, he wouldn't quit talking about all the bounty he had taken in his entire life and how he hated half of those 'fucktards' back at the base. Scatters of never meeting a girl who wouldn't be scared of his stitches and other various things were stuck into the conversation as well.

Sakura never got in a word, but it was nice to listen to him ramble on. It didn't really matter, seeing as her life was never an interesting one to begin with. Seriously, no one ever loved to hear sappy love stories that she would spill out at the clubs when Ino oddly got her drunk, just before she had to go to work for another few days. Tsunade-shishou would very well let her off of work, proud she had actually taken one drink to many for the good and innocent pink-headed girl she was.

When she requested to be brought back to meet all those people he had spoken of, he looked a bit dumbfounded. After awhile, per say, he obliged and escorted her back as if she was the love of his life, and it was his duty to protect her from the dragons and demons that could be out wandering the paths of forest green.

"You know…" she whispered, gaze locked on the dirt at their feet while they walked, not bothering to rush anything. "Your stitches are really, um… interesting, Sir."

He gave a low chuckle, something that wouldn't regularly come out.

"I- is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all," was his short reply; he seemed to be a man of few words, opposite of his Jashinistic partner he would rant about.

As the hours passed, they soon found themselves in a lair that looked a bit too dirty and odd for her tastes. Compared to her house, it came off as if a herd of cattle had recently taken to wander the rooms and stomp around. Her hands ran across the cold walls as he led her down the way, into a brightly lit kitchen with a group of Akatsuki members mulling about; some were eating, some were talking, and others were just staring off into space as if thinking on a deeper subject.

Her optics traced paths from Kakuzu, the stitched man, to people she had recognized from descriptions put off from the man. One with bright orange hair and closed eyes was sorting his thoughts, from her assumptions; he was the leader. Two were fighting in the corner about sculptures and puppets; Sasori and Deidara, the artists of Akatsuki. Near Pein sat a woman with blue hair on the counter, looking at the pinkette with interest; Konan. There was someone cursing at another, violet-pink eyes vibrant as she had ever seen; Hidan, the immortal. The other was taking it as if it didn't bother him one bit, his multi-personalitied self resilient as ever; Zetsu, the plant man. The blue one who looked peculiarly like a shark sat near someone with black hair and Sharingan eyes; this automatically hinted at the fact it was Itachi and Kisame. The only person left was carelessly tugging at blue's sleeve, begging for candy because he was a good boy; Tobi.

"This is quite a family, Kakuzu…"

Once more, he laughed, attracting the attention of the silver-haired man and those around.

"What the fuck do you find to be so funny, you dumbass? You know, some people were fucking concerned enough to looked around for your damn self that you can't seem to take care of. Shithead. You need to go to hell, because frankly, Jashin wouldn't find such a thing_worthy_," Hidan spouted. "Why do you even have a fucking girl with you, anyways?!"

Sakura blinked slowly at this man's tone, wondering if he was always spitting out curses as if it was a part of his soul. Her cheeks were once more covered with a red colour, almost matching her sweater.

"I brought her with me because she wanted to meet you guys," he shrugged. "I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal, plus, she's a really sweet girl once you get past the pink hair and pretty green eyes."

"W- what?!" she squeaked, hands flying to cover her mouth.

"You think she's pretty, un?" the blonde cocked his head while leaning down on his knees.

The Leader spoke up, eyes finally opened to reveal a swirly-silver colour. "She can stay with us for awhile, Kakuzu… Just don't take her in as if she's a pet."

"You never know, she could be a great addition to the group, even if she wouldn't be a fighter," Sasori retorted, looking as if he couldn't show emotion. It oddly reminded her of Gaara.

"It would be nice to have another woman around, Pein…" Konan smiled, pushing a few strands of blue hair back into a paper flower.

The fish spoke for Itachi, shouting something along the lines of, "We need a pretty girl around here to entertain us!"

That earned Sakura a second dash of paint to her cheeks, escalating her heartbeat as well.

"Could she stay around, Leader?" Kakuzu questioned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Fine."

And that was a start of what could maybe lead up to a new life with… Akatsuki members?


	3. Hold My Hand

**Word Count:** 423

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever.

- - - **x** - - -

Sakura screeched, quickly backing up against the black wall of an oddly haunted house, freaked that she could feel the breath of a man who oddly looked dead. Oddly, it was the type of place she wouldn't get caught dead in unless oddly accompanied by someone like _him_.

She squirmed against him when he pulled her close, whispering something incoherent yet comforting in her ear. Her breath still broke out in irregular gasps, trying to recover from the shocking moments which were about to send her into sobs of frustration and fear.

Never in her life had Haruno Sakura been taken to a haunted house to actually get scared. Sure, she had been to one with her teammates as kids when Team 7 was around; Sasuke was pretty much bored by the whole idea, Naruto was excited, and she was just plain curious. Konohagakure didn't put up the scare she could have made it out to be, but then again, it was something for the boys and girls to giggle and laugh at. No big deal at all.

Time seemed to catch up to her for once, sending her into places she hadn't been in. Her bright viridian optics searched the black as if something was going to come out at any second to take her soul away into the dark abyss she could feel encircling her.

Kakuzu had his hands set gently on her waist, guiding her the ways he knew she wouldn't care for. All in all, she didn't want to be there at all. The boys back at base had entertained the thought of scaring the pinkette half to death, seeing as she was too 'innocent' for their tastes.

Oh… they had no idea.

"KAKUZU!" she screamed, tripping over some object on the floor that oddly looked like an arm.

The man grunted, pulling her close to him.

Her eyes went wide when she heard a thump close by, sounding from the left.

"K- Kakuzu… hold my hand."

He complied, hand meeting hers in a warm embrace.

The medic gave a faint smile, leading him the rest of the way until they reached the exit, blue skies and sunny days meeting their faces. Warmth spread over her entire body, making it seem like everything was better.

Truly, she never really noticed it was him holding her close as if to protect her from the madman currently stalking out of the building, laughing so hard at how a little girl with such a big and strong husband could get so scared.


	4. Childhood

Title: Twists and Turns

**Word Count:** 275

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever.

- - - **x** - - -

He sat with her on the bed, listening to her ramble on about her childhood. It was interesting to see where she came from, especially since she had been such a different person compared to everyone she met.

Sakura talked about how the kids used to make fun of her for her forehead, how she barely knew her parents, how it seemed like she would never find love and she was always faking things out. But that changed one day – the day that she'd found him and had fallen in love.

Despite Naruto being her friend or Sasuke being that boy she crushed on for so long before she was crushed in return, she always found home here with him – with Kakuzu. People may ask why at times, but for some reason, she could just get the feeling that anyone in the world would risk their life for someone, and he was that one person that she was paired up exactly with, where they'd just go on if the other died.

But why move on?

It was because they wished the best for each other. They wanted each other to be happy, and if that meant sacrificing the feelings of a loved one, they'd do it. There would be the day that they would face such terribly conflicts and consequences, but they understood that it would just have to happen and they'd move on.

But no matter what pain the couple went through, Sakura and Kakuzu loved each other, and the talk of childhood memories and the silly things that happened back then didn't matter, because all that mattered was that they had each other.


	5. Seeing Red

Title: Twists and Turns

**Word Count:** 432

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever.

- - - **x** - - -

They'd been together so long that they barely realized how long they'd gone without even discussing having children. For Sakura, she knew that she wanted a few, but for Kakuzu… Well, he just wasn't too sure if he could put up with that.

The small woman took him by the hand, sitting across from him on the bed. The pair had been busy on missions for some time, and now they were settling down, ready to have a family of their own.

Her hands grasped his tightly, his slipping away soon to slide under the edge of the red tee shirt she was wearing. He slipped it over her head easily in one fluid movement, almost like there was nothing to taking a girl's clothing off. His large hands went for the buttons of her jeans, wanting to see the pair of nice legs his wife held and hid from him frequently.

Her cheeks lit up in red, and that was all he saw for a moment. The colour faded slightly when he'd taken the time to take off his own clothes, down to nothing before she could even say a thing.

"Kakuzu…?" she whispered quietly, arms wrapped around his neck as he nudged her back on the bed without a sound, topping her.

The girl whimpered quietly when he entered her, having been so closed up from never having sex for such a long, long time. He held her hips in his rough hands, the room heating up around them from the current friction. Her moans and his groans filled the air, and the pair wouldn't have been surprised if someone nearby would have heard them – not that they really cared in the first place.

"A- ah!" Sakura whimpered, body flushed red from the pleasure surging through her veins. It would have been surprising if she could have formed any coherent words.

Then there was that quick explosion, erupting with a loud scream, the feeling having been so foreign compared to what she would have normally classified as being pleasured.

Before, it would have just been a kiss to two. Now, however, it was being forced back into bed with her lover after an amazing round of passionate love.

His hands roamed over her womanly curves, a small purr coming from her throat. It'd been a long time since the medic had felt this kind of happiness from a filled night with the ninja. Pressing his lips to her head, three words were whispered in his husky tone.

The red had faded, yet the atmosphere still hung around.

"I love you…"


	6. Advertisement

Title: Twists and Turns

**Word Count:** 292

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever.

- - - **x** - - -

The pink haired girl woke up with a groan, knowing that she was annoyed by this sickness coursing through her. Honestly, she hated the feeling of adding on another load of pounds being pregnant, being about four months in.

Kakuzu teased much of the time, talking about how shocking it would be to be a boy or a girl, or maybe both. Other times, he'd just lay down with her in their candle-lit bedroom to rub her stomach, telling her about how much love he would give her and the child. It just depended on his current mood; whether he wanted to be nice or wanted to be a tad evil.

She leaned over the toilet, hurling up the rest of the food she'd had the previous night, devouring everything nutritional and good for the baby. Sakura wanted this to be the healthiest child in the world, or for the sake of having twins, the healthiest children in the world. Her hands were set gently on her stomach, leaning against the doorframe as he rushed over to her, holding up a small light-pink slip of paper with the words ADVERTISEMENT across the top.

"What is this…?" she asked in a weak voice, eyes slipping shut for a moment in attempt to look a little more wake when those sparkling green orbs were open.

"An advertisement, of course," he laughed, a small smile spread across his features.

"Well, I know that… But for what?"

"For a workshop on taking care of children and what to expect when you go into labor. I mean, it would help the both of us."

"You really want to go?" she questioned once more, tone amused.

"Please." He nodded.

"Fine.. if it's really that important, sign us up."


End file.
